Elle Shackle's guide to the McGowan boys
by duh-dreamwriter
Summary: 15 year old Elle Shackles's parents move to korea leaving her with the McGowans.Where she shares a room with Megan ,a complete opposite of herself. And develops a crush on one of the older boys. And also into a love triangle with Doug & Miller.


Elle Shackles' guide to the McGowan boys.

'_Hilarious, 'I smiled sarcastically at my mum, 'Really funny. Am I being punked, where's Ashton Kutcher?' I pretended to look around my cosy living room ,, "searching" for Ashton Kutcher, the host of the famous reality show. My parents stared at me like I was a mental case. 'Darling, we're serious.' My dad said in a matter-of-fact voice, the voice he uses only when he is very truly annoyed with me._

'_WE'RE MOVING TO KOREA? ARE YOU GUYS EVEN NORMAL? ' I shouted at the both of them, which i really hardly do. My mum stood there, shell shocked in her Army uniform. My dad –also in his army uniform- shook his head, 'Young Lady, you're not to use that tone to us. Where's your respect?' _

'_Ugh.' I rolled my eyes and turned to my mother. 'Mum, you're not going to do this to me, are you? Please don't.' Tears started gathering in my hazel eyes, I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand. 'Mum, please. I don't want to…..'I started to break down and whimpered. 'Please…..' _

_Mum hugged me tightly and mumbled into my soft brown hair. 'Eloise, I'm so sorry but this is our job, we have to – 'Before Mum could finish, Dad cut her off. 'Wait, there's another alternative.'_

'_There is?' Mum and I asked at the same time, clearly bewildered. I turned to face dad, he smiled. 'Mitch Meade had exactly the same problem. They were set to move to South Korea, but their daughter wanted to stay in America. He and his wife moved to Korea, but they left their daughter in Boston with his friend's family in Boston, The McGowan's. I knew you wouldn't want to move, so I asked Mitch about it, who in turn, asked John McGowan.' Dad paused, obviously trying to build some suspense. 'And, Mr McGowan says that he would be glad to have you!'_

'_Auuuughhhhhhh!' I flung my arms around my dad's neck, 'Daddy, I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU! I'm not moving!' Mum suddenly asked -in a much strangled voice which sounded like she might cry any minute, My mum is a really emotional person, she cried at my first Ballet Recital- . 'So she's not joining us in Korea?' Dad shook his head. 'Oh.' Mum started to sob quietly, 'Oh mum, don't cry! I'll call you every day, I promise! _

'_Oh dear, I'm being such a baby!' She laughed forcedly, quickly wiping away her tears. 'No you're not!' I started to cry again. She pulled me into a hug and whispered, 'Don't do anything silly when you're there , okay?' Dad hugged both of us, 'Yep, I'm sure you know better. Right, Tinkerbell?' Because I used to love watching Peter Pan so much, my dad started calling me Tinkerbell. Which is totally embarrassing, especially being called that in public? _

_I dialled Jenny's number – Jenny is my absolute best friend since I moved here - , after about five rings; she picked up._

'_Hello?' She answered._

'_Jenny!' _

'_Oh, hey Elle.' _

_She sounded irritated. _

'_Um, guess what?' _

'_What?'_

'_I'm moving…'_

'_WHAT? Where?'_

'_Boston. To a house filled with boys! Can you believe that? '_

'_Oh em gee. Hey! How about Conrad. Did you tell him yet?' _

'_Nope, I'm gonna IM him later.'_

'_Are you breaking up with him? Since you're moving … and everything.'_

'_Course not! '_

'_Oh. Why are you moving to Boston, why can't you stay here?'_

'_Dad wanted to move to Korea for his army stuff. But no way am I leaving America!'_

'_And the boys…? Who are they?'_

'_Oh, the McGowan's. My dad's friend's friend. But luckily, there'll be another girl there to keep me company!' _

'_Oh, cool. When are you leaving?' _

'_This Sunday! Can you believe it? Two more days!_

'_I'll miss you, Elle! Um, I gotta go now. Brother's in my room again, ugh. Remember to IM, email or call me when you reach there. Bye._

'_I'll miss you more-'_

_The line cut off, she put down the phone before I could even say bye. She's been quite cold to me lately. Probably because she has this HUGE crush on my boyfriend, Conrad. But really, she can have him. Because, I'm head over heels in love with his best friend, Nate. Nate is not as good looking as Conrad, but he sure is the nicest, sensitive guy ever! _

_Too bad, he's in love with Jenny Branford, my best friend. How ironic, right? It's practically a love rectangle. But I doubt I stand a chance with him, we hardly talk. But when we do, it's always me starting the conversation. And sometimes, just sometimes, I feel like there is a tiny glimmer of hope that he actually likes me back. But it disappears altogether when he asks me about Jenny. I just feel like screaming in his face, asking him to "love me" and telling him how perfect I am for him. _

_I sighed and switched off my MacBook. I got up from my purple leather armchair and walked over to my apple white desk. I opened my Jewellery box -which I received for Christmas two years back- and picked up the shiny charm bracelet that was nestled in the plush interior of my jewellery box. I lightly ran my finger across the silver charm bracelet. _

_My pen pal gave it to me when I was thirteen, it brought back such lovely memories I couldn't stop the smile that began to spread across my face. He was from Boston , I wonder if he could be one of my soon-to-be "roommates". Miller – my pen pal – was my first ever crush._


End file.
